<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life only holds meaning because of death by darumasama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292144">Life only holds meaning because of death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama'>darumasama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUctober [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, angel of death - Freeform, angel of life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AUctober</p><p>October 30th - Wings/Angels</p><p>The paths of the angels of life and death cross.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUctober [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Solangelo Auctober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life only holds meaning because of death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so my inspiration for this came from a webtoon by Jenny Jinya called Loving Reaper. They are mostly sad or bitter/sweet, but I love how death is portrayed and especially when life comes into it. Go check it out. Amazing, amazing stuff, will probably 100% make you cry though. The start of my story starts off with ch. 13 named Opponents. </p><p>Anyways, hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 30th - Wings/Angels</p><p> </p><p>Ever since he could remember Nico had been the angel of death, taking the souls of those that could no longer stay in the realm of the living to his domain. Just as he had always been the angel of death, Will had always been the angel of life. Opposites, yet still working together because life and death were funny like that. For every new soul that was created by Will, another had to pass onto Nico and his realm, keeping the world in a constant balance. At first, Will was overly cheery and bright for him which irritated him. Yet over time, Will began to grow on him. He even began to look forward to those interactions with Will when the paths of life and death crossed.</p><p>Nico looked down at the fox slowly drowning in a pool, unable to get out to safety. He crouched down at the edge and reached down into the water to take its soul to his realm. “You poor thing, pools are such a trap. I’m sorry your life...” Just as he was about to reach the fox, another pair of hands snatched it away. When he looked up, none other than Will was standing there, cradling the little fox in his arms, a soft golden glow around him. He just shook his head knowing that sometimes Will would save the lives ready for death because it wasn’t their time.</p><p>“Hello, Sunshine.” Nico said with a small smile. </p><p>“Hey, Death boy.” Will grinned brightly, the golden glow reflecting a bit off his golden wings. “Sorry, but this little one,” he set the fox down, who scampers away. “Still has a lot to do before he joins you.”</p><p>Nico chuckled, “No hard feelings. It never feels right to take a soul that has yet to experience life.”</p><p>“Even so,” Will smiled, taking a step forward and Nico’s hands in his own. “I know all my children will be in good hands once they leave my realm.” He brought Nico’s hands to his lips to place a delicate kiss on them, summer sky blue eyes never leaving his. “For every life I bring into the world...”</p><p>“...will never be forgotten in mine.” Nico finished, moving one of his hands to cup Will’s tan freckled cheek so full of life to bring him into a kiss. Kissing Will was like kissing life itself, so fresh and full of hopes and dreams. He remembered asking Will why he chose to kiss him. His kisses couldn’t nearly taste or feel as amazing with death all around him. Will simply said that kissing him reminded him of all those that had passed on, now safe, happy and free of any pain the world might have brought them during their life. That his kiss was a reminder of all the happy times, why life was only precious because of death. It was when Will said those words to him, that he knew he couldn’t love anyone more than Will. The other angels made fun of them for loving each other, not understanding the delicate bond between life and death. That was something only they would understand. It was their bond, meant only for them.</p><p>“I’ve missed you,” Will whispered against his lips. “There has been so much life and death in the world recently, it doesn’t give us much time for moments like these.”</p><p>“I could have my demons take over for a bit,” Nico said before capturing those lips once again, hands on either side of Will’s face pulling him closer. His demons were not evil creatures like humans perceived them, simply souls of those worthy enough to assist him in collecting other souls. He allowed his large feathered black wings to open, various feathers fell loose summoning his demons to the world of the living once more. Once summoned they disappeared to do their jobs already knowing to leave Nico alone with Will. It wasn’t the first time, and would certainly not be the last.</p><p>Will chuckled into the kiss, deepening it with a smile before pulling away a bit. “I guess I could have my fairies take over as well.” He opened his golden wings, and just like Nico’s, feathers fell creating the fairies. They giggled a bit, before disappearing as well. His blue eyes looked back to him, “Now, where were we?” </p><p>Nico felt Will’s strong arms wrap around his waist pulling him closer. He missed the feeling of being in Will’s arms, being able to kiss him. Gone were the simpler days when the earth was still new and the balance of life and death was easier to manage. Now, with humans taking over the earth, the balance was always on a delicate thread of tipping one way over the other. So many great species have been lost to balance the over abundance of humans reproducing. Creatures that took on the resemblance of angels, but with none of the gifts the earth had bestowed on them. He rested his head on Will’s chest and closed his eyes, taking what little time he could get with Will.</p><p>“Shall we dance?” Will asked, one of his hands taking Nico’s and entwining their fingers together. </p><p>Nico didn’t need to say anything, just look into those beautiful blue eyes. It wasn’t long before they were dancing among the stars, black and golden feathers falling and returning in swirls around them as the demons and fairies returned and departed doing their jobs. The way Will’s eyes lit up in the moonlight was breathtaking. Even without the sun, Will still seemed to shine in the darkness. His laughter, a joyous choir that Nico couldn’t help but join in. It amazed him after how much time had passed since the beginning and still, Will was the most beautiful creature on this earth.</p><p>“I love it when you smile,” Will said before throwing him into a twirl and then pulling him close. “If only the humans could see you the way I do. That you are never one to fear.” His fingers played with Nico’s dark locks of hair.</p><p>Nico laughed, “I am merely a riddle that the living will never solve.”</p><p>“I have solved you, my dear riddle.” Will said softly, resting their foreheads together, eyes locked. “Others look into your eyes and see nothing but dark nothingness. But I can see your soul, so kind and gentle. Constantly protecting those in your care.” He pushed the hair behind Nico’s ear, “You are so much more kind than life is. Taking away all that pain so they can remain happy in your domain. My beautiful guardian of souls.” He brought Nico in for a breath of a kiss.</p><p>“None of that would be possible without you,” Nico whispered, chasing those lips back into another kiss. “They would have nothing to be happy about if they never lived to begin with. My domain wouldn’t exist without your creations.” He looked into those loving blue eyes filled with endless possibilities and imagination. “I wouldn’t exist without you.”</p><p>“Life wouldn’t mean anything without you,” Will breathed into his lips. </p><p>Nico groaned as he had to pull away from Will, the overwhelming sense of death from another tragedy he had to attend to. He started to pull away, but Will pulled him in for one last kiss.</p><p>“Until next time, my love.” Will whispered.</p><p>“Until next time.” Nico repeated before he disappeared into the shadows. There would always be a next time. Life couldn’t exist without death, and death couldn’t exist without life. He would always be bound to Will, and he had absolutely not problem with that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think! Sorry it took so long, but I kind of rushed it because I had so much stuff to do today! Tomorrow is Halloween and the end of AUctober! OMG!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>